When wellbores are drilled it is common to penetrate various subterranean bearing formations to reach the hydrocarbon-bearing formation of interest. Upon completion of the wellbores, water can reach the wellbore from a variety of sources, including natural water close to the formation or from artificial fluids that have been introduced into or adjacent to the wellbore. Examples of artificial sources of water include: drilling mud and other water-based drilling-fluids and fracturing fluids. Natural sources of water that are near-wellbore include adjacent formations with quantities of water greater than the in-situ or natural water saturation levels of the formation. In-situ water saturation levels are typically nearly, if not the same, as the connate water saturation levels, although in some formations the in-situ water saturation levels may be substantially greater or less than the connate water saturation level for the formation.
Whether from natural or artificial sources, water that remains or enters a formation can greatly reduce, or completely stop, gas production from a well. Even shut-in wells can lose productivity after a short duration (including just a few days) due to water brine, flowing water, connate water, mobile water, immobile water, crossflow water, residual water, water in downhole fluids, water in concrete, water from adjacent perforated formations entering the wellbore region. Further, when formations are drilled, in addition to in-situ water, the wellbore region may be invaded with water from any of the sources of water listed.